Cooperación Interdepartamental
by Emile Saint-Claire
Summary: Percy Weasley sólo quiere hacer su trabajo, su increíblemente importante trabajo en el Ministerio. Y todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque Oliver Wood parece haberse propuesto distraer a Percy y arruinar su carrera. Slash. (Traducción autorizada de "Interdepartmental Cooperation" de Amorettehd)
1. Capítulo 1

**Cooperación Interdepartamental**

Original de Amorettehd

Traducción al castellano de Emile Saint-Claire

 **1**

El té de Percy —Earl Grey, una de azúcar, sin leche— ya estaba frío para cuando tomó el primer sorbo. Odiaba olvidarse de su té. Era una taza grande, maldita sea, y ahora tenía que levantarse y calentarla de nuevo en la estufa. Los hechizos de calentamiento hacían algo extraño al sabor, y Percy hizo una mueca de sólo pensarlo, como si ya pudiera saborear el dejo metálico de la magia en su lengua. La comida preparada con magia siempre tenía… residuos. Por eso, él era probablemente el único de los hijos de su madre que no se atiborraba con su comida.

Con un suspiro, echó hacia atrás su rígida silla de madera y se levantó. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la cocineta, pensó en todo el papeleo que aún tenía que llenar. Odiaba dejar cosas a medias. Le parecía increíblemente improductivo no terminar todos los formularios de una sola vez. Era una pérdida de tiempo, Percy solía decírselo a sus empleados. Bueno, no eran técnicamente sus empleados: eran del Ministerio, aunque elegía pasar por alto semejantes trivialidades. Lo importante era que él estaba a cargo de tres personas ahora, y su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo cada vez que pensaba en su pequeño ejército de trabajadores. Por supuesto, jamás se referiría a ellos de esa forma… o al menos no en voz alta.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cocina, casi se tropezó con sus propios pies. Detenido junto a la estufa, la estufa que él necesitaba, había alguien. Apretando su taza de té frío, Percy observó aquel cabello castaño, aquellos hombros anchos y la postura recta, tan dolorosamente familiar. Podría reconocer ese moldeado cuerpo en cualquier sitio… En ese momento, el chico empezó a voltear y Percy giró sobre sus talones tan rápido que el té salpicó abundantemente sobre la alfombra. Maldiciendo en silencio, trató de volver a su oficina antes de que…

—¡Hey!

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Tenía que alejarse de ahí antes de que aquel chico lo llamara por su nombre.

—¿Weasley? ¿Eres tú?

La voz de Oliver Wood hizo que su pulso se acelerara. Odiaba encontrarse con gente que conocía de la escuela.

—¡Weasley, espera!

Joder… Entonces escuchó los pasos apresurados a su espalda y supo que Wood corría tras él. Puso los ojos en blanco, se preparó y luego dio media vuelta, forzando una sonrisa.

—Wood —asintió Percy, los hombros rígidos automáticamente—. Qué raro verte por aquí.

El chico le lanzó una sonrisa torcida y Percy se dijo a sí mismo que no era guapo en absoluto.

—¿En el Ministerio o en este departamento?

Percy frunció el ceño.

—Ambos, en realidad.

Wood dio otro paso hacia adelante y Percy se estremeció en su prisa por dar un paso atrás. Por alguna razón, la cercanía de aquel chico hacía girar su estómago de una manera que no quería analizar ahora.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó Wood—. Trabajo aquí ahora.

La mandíbula de Percy se desencajó.

—¿En… en este departamento?

—¡No! —y alzó las cejas—. No, no, no. Nunca en este departamento. Merlín, me moriría de aburrimiento…

Percy entrecerró los ojos con odio.

—Trabajo en Deportes y Juegos Mágicos —Wood le dedicó otra gran sonrisa y Percy trató de ignorar el renovado remolino de su estómago—. Vine hasta aquí porque me dijeron que tienen un té mucho mejor.

El chico levantó su taza y la acercó a sus labios

—Debí haberlo adivinado —dijo Percy, para luego añadir secamente—: Bueno, te dejo volver al trabajo entonces.

Dio media vuelta para irse pero sólo pudo dar un paso antes de que Wood lo tomara del brazo.

—Espera un segundo…

Percy estaba tan sorprendido por el roce que casi saltó dentro de la oficina más cercana.

—¿Disculpa?

Con brusquedad, apartó el brazo. Su piel se había estremecido bajo las ropas: Percy se frotó aquel punto distraídamente, tratando de alejar cualquier sentimiento.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿No vas a almorzar o algo? Son casi… casi las once. Es hora del almuerzo —dijo Wood comprobando su reloj.

Percy frunció los labios. Wood se inclinó hacia él y, para su sorpresa, bajó la voz.

—No conozco a mucha gente aquí, entré apenas hace unos días. No sabes lo genial que es finalmente ver una cara familiar.

No, Percy no sabía lo genial que era eso, por lo general odiaba encontrarse caras conocidas. Alzó una ceja:

—Naturalmente —dijo.

—Deberíamos ir por algo de almorzar, ¿sabes?, salir un poco por ahí. Por los viejos tiempos.

—¿En serio? —Percy se irguió en toda su estatura, que incluso así no alcanzaba a Wood—. No sé a qué viejos tiempos te refieres porque, hasta donde recuerdo, nunca fuimos amigos. Y, al contrario que tú, yo sí tengo trabajo que hacer. El Departamento de Transportes Mágicos no es tan… —buscó la palabra correcta y añadió con una sonrisa satisfecha— trivial como el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. En realidad, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido por tu falta de quehacer. Buen día, Wood.

Dejó a Wood mirándolo boquiabierto mientras caminaba de regreso a su oficina. Debía sentirse muy satisfecho de sí mismo por haber puesto al presumido de Wood en su lugar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar aquella pequeña y molesta voz en su cabeza diciéndole que sería bueno salir a comer de vez en cuando. Distraídamente levantó la mano, tomó un sorbo de té… y de inmediato escupió en la taza, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba frío como el hielo.

* * *

—¡Weasley! ¡Weasley! ¡Por aquí!

Maldición. ¿Qué acaso no podía entrar a una reunión sin sentir que estaba de nuevo en una cena en el Gran Comedor?

Al mirar en derredor, Percy vio a Wood agitando frenéticamente la mano. Carraspeó y trató de evitar los ojos de su jefe, Randolph McCormick. No podía simplemente fingir que no había visto a Wood. Y como el chico parecía no tener intención de detener sus gestos de loco, a Percy no le quedó más opción que sentarse junto a él, aunque fuera sólo para calmarlo y…

—Basta —dijo en un silbido mientras tomaba la silla y se sentaba rápidamente, mirando hacia adelante al tiempo que acomodaba la manga de su túnica con gran soltura.

—¿Cómo estás? Listo para la junta por lo que veo.

—Por supuesto —Percy miró a Wood discretamente—. ¿No tienes apuntes?

—No los necesito.

Percy volteó completamente para mirarlo:

—Claro que necesitas apuntes.

—Es sólo una reunión sobre escobas. Sé todo sobre escobas.

—No es sólo acerca de escobas —resopló Percy—. Me gusta pensar que mi trabajo se centra en algo mucho más importante que "sólo escobas".

—Las escobas son muy importantes.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco:

—Suenas como uno de mis hermanos.

—Son unos tipos geniales, ellos. Amo a tus hermanos.

Un afilado aguijón atravesó el pecho de Percy, punzadas de frustración.

—Apuesto a que lo haces.

Volvió la mirada al frente y se negó a mirar a Wood el resto de la junta. Incluso cuando el otro le dio un codazo y le pidió en susurros que le prestara un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, Percy lo ignoró completamente.

—Oh, vamos —murmuró Wood por lo bajo—: Basta con que arranques un poco de la hoja, no necesito mucho.

—Cállate —Percy trató de no mover los labios y continuó al pendiente de todo lo que McCormick iba diciendo.

—Por favor, Weasley. Sólo un poco —dijo Wood, comenzando a sentirse frustrado.

Percy presionó su pluma con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos.

Wood apoyó una mano en el muslo de Percy.

—Por favor —dijo.

La mano de Percy se estremeció y una larga mancha de tinta apareció justo en medio del párrafo en el que describía la cooperación interdepartamental. Dejó su pluma sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia Wood con el ceño fruncido.

—Te dije que deberías haber traído pergamino, pero no escuchaste, y yo estoy utilizando el mío, ¡muchas gracias!

Wood abrió muchos los ojos: una ligera sonrisa jugueteaba en su rostro sorprendido. Fue entonces cuando Percy se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que se había vuelto la habitación. La monótona voz del jefe del departamento había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por un terrible zumbido en los oídos de Percy, y éste, asombrado, volteó lentamente la cabeza para contemplar la mesa frente a él. Todos lo miraban con la misma expresión desconcertada que Wood. Del otro lado de la mesa, una mujer de aspecto severo dejó su pluma presionada contra la página, sin advertir que la tinta seguía su curso y estaba por convertirse en una inmensa gota.

—Percy —dijo McCormick—: ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, señor —Percy sintió su piel en llamas, desde el cuello hasta las mejillas—. Perfectamente bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí! —aterrado, Percy rio nerviosamente—. No hay de qué preocuparse. Por favor… continúe.

Luego de la reunión, Percy guardó la pluma en su bolsillo y reunió sus pergaminos en un bulto, demasiado apurado para detenerse y enrollarlos adecuadamente.

Afuera de la sala de juntas, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué? —y miró hacia atrás: Wood estaba ahí. Entrecerrando los ojos, añadió—: ¿Qué pasa?

Lo más indignante de todo era que Wood parecía estar luchando contra una sonrisa. Tosiendo un poco, el chico se llevó el puño a la boca y se aclaró la garganta. Percy no había notado lo grandes que eran sus manos; tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza para despejarse.

—Lo siento —Wood puso una expresión seria ahora—. Te metí en problemas, ¿no es cierto?

—¡No! Ciertamente no estoy en problemas —Percy lo miró fijamente—. Esto no es Hogwarts, nadie me mandará a detención. Esto es el mundo real. Esto es el trabajo.

Wood sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida y entrañable… no, no, ¡no!, con aquella estúpida y simiesca sonrisa suya.

—Nunca te metías en problemas en Hogwarts.

Percy parpadeó dos veces, no muy seguro de qué responder. Finalmente levantó la barbilla y espetó:

—Exactamente —y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Si no estás en problemas, ¿por qué estás tan molesto entonces?

Percy volvió hacia Wood tan rápido que pilló al chico con la guardia baja y éste no pudo más que tambalearse ante las mejillas incendiadas de Percy.

—¿Molesto? ¡¿Molesto?! —dijo casi en un grito—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo le llevó a McCormick recordar mi nombre?

Wood enarcó las cejas. Luego de un segundo de miradas en blanco, resopló y estalló la carcajada.

Percy sintió una contracción nerviosa en su ojo:

—No es gracioso —dijo.

Como única respuesta, Wood se agarró el estómago y rio con aun más fuerza. El estruendo siguió a Percy a lo largo del pasillo, mientras pisoteaba de vuelta a la seguridad del santuario que era su oficina.

* * *

—Hey, Weasley. ¿Tienes un momento?

—¿Vienes a reírte un poco más de mí? —Percy ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de Oliver en la puerta.

—No, vine a entregarte un memo de mi departamento.

Percy finalmente alzó la cabeza y vio a Wood, que llevaba un rollo de pergamino entre los dedos.

—¿No podías haberlo enviado por aire?

Incómodo, Wood acercó el documento. Percy suspiró.

—Ese sistema fue creado para que la gente no tuviera que dejar sus escritorios y desperdiciara así un tiempo precioso durante el cual podrían continuar sus labores —dijo—. ¿O es que aún no te han informado acerca de los diversos métodos de comunicación interdepartamental con que el Ministerio cuenta?

Wood lo miró, como de costumbre, como un ser carente de cerebro. Un rubor claro había aparecido en sus mejillas, y Percy lo interpretó como un signo de confusión. Rodando los ojos, añadió:

—No es de extrañar que en tu departamento nunca terminen nada. Muy bien —y suspiró, ralentizando la voz como si se dirigiera a alguien extremadamente torpe—, supongo que recae en mí la tarea de educarte. Verás, Wood, existe una pequeña cosa que llamamos magia. Puedes encantar los memorándums en estos días, ¿sabes?, para hacerlos llegar a su deseado destinatario. Imagina, si quieres, que se trata de una lechuza invisible, ¿estamos?

—¡Oh, cállate, Weasley! —y arrojó el pergamino en el escritorio de Percy, quien se sorprendió de no ver por primera vez en aquel rostro la habitual sonrisa: en su lugar, para gran decepción de Percy, había un ceño fruncido—. Sólo quería venir a saludar, grandísimo imbécil.

Wood desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola de golpe tras él.

Percy miró su oficina: las superficies limpias, las estanterías organizadas. Se sentía extrañamente vacía de repente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

Deportes y Juegos Mágicos era exactamente lo opuesto al Departamento de Transportes, y Percy se preparó para ello mientras empujaba la puerta abierta. Su departamento era lo suficientemente silencioso para poder oír las plumas arañando el pergamino en cualquier momento. Aquí, en cambio, el aire estaba lleno de gritos, risas y los golpes de una quaffle contra la pared. Era un caos.

—¿Percy Weasley? ¿Qué haces por este lado del Ministerio?

Hizo una mueca:

—Hola, Cartwright.

Tobias Cartwright era un tonto corpulento. Percy siempre había pensado que el pobre había recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza y aquello le había causado un daño permanente: daba la impresión de querer intimidar a las personas con su altura imponente. Percy no podía evitar sentir una muy distintiva molestia cada vez que se encontraba en la misma habitación que Cartwright.

—Sé que nuestros departamentos se encuentran trabajando juntos en este nuevo acuerdo sobre escobas —bromeó Cartwright—, pero nunca pensé que te vería fuera de las juntas. Creí que eras un devoto de los memos voladores.

Percy resistió el impulso de apretar la mandíbula y trató de sonreír.

—Sí, bueno, yo… no estoy aquí para verte a ti, así que si me disculpas…

Luego hizo caso omiso de la expresión ofendida de Cartwright y se abrió paso entre la maraña de escritorios, sillas extraviadas y snitches aleteando en el aire. El lugar era un laberinto del desorden, y Percy sólo quería dar media vuelta y correr. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que encontrar a Wood.

Lo reconoció por sus amplios hombros: Wood estaba de espaldas, encorvado en su escritorio. Una repentina sensación de aleteo apareció en el pecho de Percy, sus rodillas de pronto parecieron débiles. Sacudiéndose la incomodidad, cerró los puños y se acercó.

—Hola —Percy vio tensarse los fuertes omóplatos de Wood: había reconocido su voz.

Wood se volvió y Percy se encontró de nueva cuenta con aquel ceño fruncido, una expresión que, sólo ahora lo descubría, detestaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Weasley?

Percy parpadeó: Wood nunca se había comportado tan fríamente con él. Alzando la barbilla, balbuceó:

—Quería... —Percy sabía que debía disculparse por haber sido tan condescendiente con él el otro día en su oficina.

Wood levantó las cejas:

—¿Qué?

—¿Formularios? ¿Estás rellenando formularios? —soltó Percy luego de examinar el escritorio.

—Sí.

Aclarando la garganta, Percy atinó a decir:

—Bueno, yo… no sabía que tú…

—¿Trabajaba?

Era una respuesta sarcástica, despreciativa, sí, pero la boca de Wood se había ido curvando en una pequeña sonrisa. Por primera vez, Percy no encontró desesperante aquel gesto. De hecho, pudo sentir cómo su estado de ánimo mejoraba.

—Sí, de hecho —y devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ya has dejado muy claro que crees que soy un vago…

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Pero lo piensas.

—¿Acaso crees que sabes todo lo que hago? —dijo inflando el pecho.

—Sólo admítelo, Percy, eso es lo que piensas de mí.

Percy exhaló, desinflándose, sintiéndose terrible consigo mismo.

—No creo que seas un vago. Sólo pienso que… en ocasiones… equivocas el orden de tus prioridades.

—¿Quieres saber lo que yo pienso? —dijo Wood mirándolo fijamente. Percy negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero eso no impidió que el otro continuara—: Creo que eres un grandísimo esnob.

—¿Un esnob? Eso es tan infantil… —empezó Percy con la quijada desencajada.

—Sí, un esnob. Un pedante que juzga a todas las personas basándose en sus propios estándares imposibles y que mira por arriba a cualquiera que no sea justo como él.

Percy bufó, incapaz de resistir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco: una reacción nerviosa, aunque eso apenas lo admitiera para sí.

—Y como sea, ¿qué tiene de malo tener estándares elevados?

Wood se levantó, acercándose, deteniéndose a una pulgada del rostro de Percy. Si su intención era intimidarlo, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo: más que disminuido, Percy se sentía completamente desorientado, tratando como estaba de mantener sus ojos fuera de los musculosos bíceps de Wood.

Se cuadró. Ya no era un chico de colegio: era un hombre, y podía enfrentarse a un grandulón gilipollas como Wood. Había, no obstante, un inconveniente: Wood olía tan bien que Percy se sentía momentáneamente mareado.

—El problema con los estándares elevados —dijo Wood en una voz baja que provocó extraños jaleos en las entrañas del pelirrojo— es que a veces puedes pasar por alto cosas importantes, incluso si están frente a ti.

Percy tragó con dificultad:

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me conoces tanto?

Wood se lamió el labio inferior y Percy lo miró fijamente: estaba rojo, hinchado, quería morderlo.

—Tengo estándares elevados también —dijo—. No somos tan diferentes en realidad.

Con la vista clavada en las pupilas de Wood, Percy sintió un hormigueo correr cuesta abajo por su columna. El aroma era delicioso, abrumador.

—Es hora del almuerzo.

Wood lo rozó apenas mientras salía de la oficina, Percy dando media vuelta para verlo salir.

* * *

Era extraño: Percy no podía prestar atención a los papeles que tenía enfrente. Trataba de concentrarse, los atacaba con la mirada, leía las primeras líneas, hacía hasta lo imposible por terminar la página uno. Permanecían, sin embargo, en blanco, tanto las hojas por llenar como su mente.

Pasó la mano por su cabello y exhaló. No importaba cuánto se esforzara en evitarlo, su mente seguía volviendo sobre enfermizas fantasías acerca de los labios de Oliver Wood. Quería besarlos, morderlos, mejor lamerlos, hacerlo una y otra vez, acabar y empezar de nuevo. Percy soltó un quejido para luego dejar caer su frente contra el escritorio con un ruido sordo. Esto no es bueno, pensó. Esta… infatuación, o lo que demonios sea, lo estaba haciendo a él, ¡a él!, increíblemente improductivo.

Por un lado, quería levantarse e ir a buscar a Wood, y por el otro, quería esconderse debajo de su escritorio y no salir jamás. Wood era demasiado diferente, y Percy no quería que le gustara alguien así: él adoraba el orden mientras que Wood… bueno, tal vez podía admitir que a Wood le gustaba el orden en un campo de Quidditch. Si algo había notado viendo los partidos en Hogwarts, aunque lo negaría categóricamente si se lo preguntaran en público, era que Wood tenía una gran preocupación por la estrategia. Percy era también ambicioso, y Wood… ciertamente había sido muy ambicioso al hacer las pruebas y lograr un puesto como jugador en el Puddlemere United justo después de su graduación. Ahora aparentemente trabajaba en el Ministerio, y Percy no podía argumentar contra el mérito que eso suponía.

Una insistente voz en su cabeza le recordó lo que Wood había dicho: "no somos tan diferentes en realidad". Percy bufó. Era ridículo. Por supuesto que eran diferentes: acababa de demostrarle exactamente cuánto. O al menos lo había intentado. Aun así, una parte de él quería correr hacia Wood e invitarlo a almorzar todos los días.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el corazón de Percy se aceleró mientras levantaba la vista. Por un glorioso y esperanzador momento esperó ver a Wood. En su lugar apareció un avión de papel primorosamente doblado que comenzó a planear hasta su escritorio. Cuando lo abrió, sólo encontró más papeleo.

* * *

—Eh… Oliver…

Percy comprobó una vez más lo difícil que era mantener la calma al observar a Oliver Wood, la túnica del Ministerio ajustándose grácilmente a su figura. Oliver se volvió con lentitud, abriendo mucho los ojos: aquella era una mirada de piedra.

—¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Ahora vas a visitarme todos los días?

Percy levantó la barbilla. Ante estas palabras, su primer instinto había sido alejarse, pero algo un poco más profundo le obligó a permanecer quieto. Jamás había sentido una presión tan grande en el pecho, como si la habitación de repente se hubiera quedado sin aire.

—Me preguntaba si… te gustaría salir a cenar —dijo esto último tan rápidamente que, cuando vio a Oliver enarcar las cejas, añadió—: Para ponernos al día, como tú dijiste. Por los viejos tiempos.

No había podido evitar decir todo lo anterior con una prisa extrema: sus mejillas ardían y sus manos seguían apretándose y soltándose con nerviosismo, jugando con sus mangas. ¿Y si Oliver dijera que no? ¿Y si lo había arruinado, justo como todas las otras malditas relaciones de su vida? No tenía más opción que recurrir a medidas drásticas, así que soltó bruscamente:

—Puedo ayudarte con el reporte del proyecto interdepartamental.

Oliver aún seguía de pie, los brazos cruzados sobre su maravilloso y robusto (en opinión de Percy) pecho.

—Podemos hablar del reporte durante la cena.

—Bien

—Bien. ¿A las seis en punto?

—Es muy temprano para un chico grande como tú, Percy.

—Me gusta acostarme a las diez entre semana.

—Muy responsable de tu parte.

—Obviamente.

—¿El Caldero?

—Me parece bien —resopló.

—Perfecto. Te veo ahí entonces.

—Sí.

Percy caminó de vuelta a su oficina con el estómago hecho un nudo. Casi no podía creer que tuviera una cita con Oliver Wood aquella noche.


End file.
